


Humanity's Gift

by Bimps



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity Blight-centric, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Camila Noceda, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Healing, Neglect, Parent Lilith Clawthorne, Recovery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimps/pseuds/Bimps
Summary: Lilith peered down at the small child. "What is your name, human?""A-Amity."Lilith adopts Amity, using her new gift to execute a long-term ploy that has remained unrealized for decades.Now, as Amity enters adulthood, Lilith’s gambit is close to its executable stages. However, Amity has to deal with her small world being burst open by Luz, the daughter of a human and a witch.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Ambush

“Eda!”

Camila jolted out of her dormant stance, her wife’s name unconsciously blurting out of her mouth. Sat in her study, she had finally accomplished what she had promised to Eda years ago. It passed all tests.

She cupped in her hands a small orange elixir, indistinguishable at a quick glance. But this potion was for her wife’s curse. It was glaring directly into Camila's face, the perfect mix to temporarily alleviate the effects cursed onto Eda all those years ago. Her eyes misted up as a cool relief washed over her.

“Eda.” Camila repeated under her breath. It was late, the house was still. Sitting in the emotional silence, Camila felt she had time to reflect on what had happened earlier that day.

She had to make a quick trip into Sternham for some standard ingredients, both for potion brewing and dinner. Usually, Eda was around to cast an illusion spell on Camila's ears, even though she always wore a hoodie when going into town.

Lately however, Eda had been busy scavenging trash slugs. She couldn't figure out why, but something was causing the slugs to gobble up less human trash, the quantity decreasing noticeably every day. Camila felt a pang of pity for Owlbert, knowing that Eda ordered him to grab vastly more trash within the Human Realm compared to years past. Both him and Eda were exhausted, yet Eda kept those feelings secret in an attempt to alleviate her wife's worries.

Camila was exhausted too, going into town was always a stressful activity. The winds had been high today, so her hoodie flew down on occasion. Just a small annoyance she thought, nothing compared to the effort her wife was putting into the family.

Ever since she moved to the Boiling Isles, Camila had been spending her time creating a medicine for Eda's curse. But she had only made large breakthroughs in the past few months. Every few days, she had another potion for Eda to try. Even if the concoction didn't pass all tests, it was always worth a shot. It never took effect though. Every time it failed, Camila felt her heart numb a bit more. Eda experienced intense physical trauma every time she transformed, even if she played it down. But this elixir was the one. It just had to be.

She slowly rose from her creaky, wooden chair. Looking around her study, she softly sighed at the present mess. Papers scattered about with theories her and Eda had developed. Dozens of introductory and advanced books on potions. Diagrams of the anatomy of witches, an especially fascinating subject for Camila. A few toys from her daughter even made it in there, alongside some of King’s chew toys.

Camila thought back to when she first took this room. Always interested in medicine, she knew the Boiling Isles could help quench her relentless thirst for knowledge. Studying Eda’s curse only intensified that curiosity. On the other hand, it took Eda several years to truly take interest in Camila’s pursuit of alleviating the curse. But once her beast transformations became a threat to Luz, she realized that there were now people in her life that could be terribly affected by her affliction.

As Camila walked to the living room, she saw King sleeping in a small, bone-filled bed that he used to share with Luz. Camila was thankful for the young pet, keeping Luz out of trouble by being a playful friend. Eda still couldn’t believe it, she had never seen a baby demon be so nice to a child before.

Camila crooked her head over the couch, where her wife was splayed out cold. Cradled in her arms was a five-year-old human witch. Their mija, Luz Clawthorne Noceda. Camila saw so much history waiting to be told in the eyes of the young girl.

Camila lightly shaked her wife’s shoulder. “Eda,” she whispered in her ear, waiting impatiently for a response. “Eda, I did it.”

“Huh? What? Did what? Did I do something?” Eda snapped awake, noticing the vial in Camila’s hand. Her eyes popped wide open. Gazing up into her wife’s eyes, Eda could see a light sparkle, signalling that this wasn’t another failed brew.

“Is that-”

“Yes. Drink.” Camila delicately moved the bottle over to Eda.

She cusped the flask in one hand, embracing her daughter against her chest with her free arm. The bubbles slowly drifted up to the surface, sending a warmth through Eda’s body.

“Wait, you didn’t mix any energizing potions in here, did you?” Eda slumped back a bit, closing her eyes. “Mama needs her rest, it’s been a long week.” 

Usually Camila would entertain Eda’s quips with light banter, but she stood still in the dense room, mouth sealed in anticipation. Eda straightened back up, knowing how important this was not just to her wife, but herself. She swigged down the potion.

A constant weight had been present in her bones for the past fifteen years. It felt they had been eroding away, as her powers slightly dampened everyday. The curse had accelerated her aging, and transformations were starting to take a larger toll on her health.

But as soon as the potion entered her body, she felt as light as an owl feather. Her gemstone was temporarily drained. Even though she knew the effects of the curse would continue to condemn her life, Eda felt an unexplainable relief in this temporary bliss. She couldn't erase the damages of the past, but the effects were now slowed.

“Camila.” Eda looked at her wife in awe, tears pooling in both of their eyes. She softly set Luz down, and embraced her wife in a deep hug. The first elixir to soften the curse, and certainly not the last.

___

_There is another_

_A way Home lost_

_Unbeatable_

_Hiding_

_Growing_

_Two become one_

_Lost paths crossed_

_Advantage of trust_

_Known location_

_Betrayed_

_Won’t see the beginning_

_Walk together toward salvation_

_There is another_

Emperor Belos perched intently in his throne room, deep in a meditative state. The Titan had spoken with him once again weeks ago, once again dealing in cryptic words. Belos thought that his connection with the Titan might've been weakening. However, the Titan had never revealed this much information before.

_There is another_

His castle door pounced open suddenly. Belos flinched at the sight of his demon assistant.

“Kikimora!” Belos sprung up from his throne, loose objects being jolted in the distance. “Leave at once, your presence has not been requested”.

“My liege! I have just received word from a coven guard stationed in Sternham. A human has been spotted roaming the market earlier today.” Kikimora spoke in quick bursts, something Belos had rarely seen from his assistant. He could sense a light air of excitement from the demon, the hands on her head straining.

“A human? Alive?” Belos creeped down into his chair, his mask transfixed on Kikimora’s words. He contemplated for a moment. “Preposterous. Have this guard dismissed for conspiracy, no live human has appeared on the Isles before.”

“But Sire, I have cross-referenced this with other guards in the area. They report that she has only appeared with a hood up in the past, and there was no reason to suspect foul play. Her hoodie slipped in front of a guard however, revealing the unmistakable rounded ears of a human. He assures me there is no lapse in his memory.”

Belos pondered again, deciding to entertain the possibility of a human being in his domain. The Titan’s will might've come true yet again. “Very well. Order all guards to keep a lookout for this figure. Tell me Kiki, what is her appearance?”

“She is a tan skinned adult, slightly below average witch height. She wears light glasses with a red rim on top, and from what the guard noticed, dark brown hair that is tied in a bun.”

Belos leaned forward, noticing a pause in the demon’s speech. “Is there something else you would like to say, Kikimora?.”

“The guards also relayed that this human has been seen with a cloaked figure on occasion. A witch that matches the description of The Owl Lady.”

Belos stood up, slowly marching toward Kikimora. “And why, dear Kikimora, did you not disclose this information when you first rudely interrupted my proceedings?”

“My liege? Is there something about-”

Belos turned around, interrupting her. “Kiki, surely you are not this foolish. Edalyn Clawthorne is a danger to the order instituted in the Isles. She is a wild witch, going against the Titan’s will. However, our resources would be worn thin if we relentlessly chased after her.”

Kikimora backed up on one foot, eyes opening wider, as Belos turned to face her once again, continuing on. “However, you must see what all of this means. Tell me, the guards have reported Eda selling what?”

“Artifacts from the Human Realm, S-Sire.”

“We assumed she was simply an expert at navigating those repulsive trash slugs.” His voice shuddered in a slight disgust. “There was no reason to think otherwise. Until a human was spotted. Now Kikimora, do you realize what this means.”

“Yes, Sire.” She spat out after a pause.

“Then say it.”

“There is a safe way into the Human Realm.”

Belos exploded in a fury. “Then why are you still here, Kikimora? Gather the Emperor’s Coven. You know where Edalyn resides. You and the Coven members shall raid her living quarters, interrogate her on the human, and bring the two back to the castle alive. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sire. Perhaps this mission could be a good test for the new Coven leader?”

“Ah, yes. Lilith Clawthorne. How perfect. Have Lilith collect all valuables from Edalyn’s living quarters. If she fails, she shall be released from the Emperor’s Coven. I trust you with the interrogation of Edalyn. Do not bring her back until you know the origins of the human. Are my orders clear, Kikimora?”

There was a venom to his voice that could not be ignored. In all her years of serving, Kikimora had never seen him organize a task at this level quickly. It's as if he had been preparing for this moment.

“Yes, Sire. We shall leave at once, and return with The Owl Lady, the human, and information on her appearance.” She strided quickly out of the room, yelling orders that Belos could not understand. He slumped back down into his throne, clasping his hands together.

“Edalyn Clawthorne, I never thought you to be the one for relationships.”

___

“Cami, are you winding down soon?” Eda’s words drew on as she picked up Luz for bed, getting ready to grab King as well. Despite Eda's rediscovered energy, the events of late still left her exhausted.

“Not yet, I still have some things to finish up. Good night amante.”

Camila, after sitting in silence with Eda for a bit before, felt at peace for the first time in years. She stared at the now empty flask in her hand. How many times had she tried, failed, learnt, and failed again? She smiled, reminded of her days studying medicine on Earth. She could never get over her love for the art of healing.

This time eclipsed those moments, however. She had spent well over a decade studying entirely new ways of healing in the Boiling Isles. Sure, since learning about the Isles, she knew she wanted to find out all of its biological secrets. But she couldn’t predict it taking up this much time in her new life.

If only that mysterious figure hadn’t cursed Eda. She imagined how much time they could’ve spent exploring the mysteries of the Isles. But at the end of the day, she loved Eda, unable to stray from her unwaveringly chaotic ways. And she couldn’t let her live in agony for any longer than necessary.

As she walked into her study again, the room felt alien. She had never noticed just how much of a mess it had turned into. As soon as she was able to get a physical sample of the curse, taking it from one of her wife’s feathers while transformed, she focused solely on the elixir.

As she looked around in a melancholic nostalgia, sauntering around and observing all the past failures, her eyes landed on a small whiteboard. She hadn’t focused on it for well over a year now, as it stewed in silence.

On it were three crude drawings. Two lungs. One lung. One lung and one bile sac.

There were many nights of frustration with the curse antidote that led Camila’s mind to wander. Was there a way for a human to perform magic? In studying witch anatomy, she noticed that the only significant difference between human and witch anatomy were a left lung and a bile sac.

Magic being a fundamental way of life on the Boiling Isles eventually led to witches with a bile sac becoming the dominant species. The presence of only one lung did slightly ail the physical abilities of a witch, yet the bile sac gave such power that caused them to dominate regardless.

It wasn’t as simple as Eda finding a bile sac and replacing Camila’s left lung. The body would simply reject the foreign object, killing Camila.

Now that Camila had found a medicine for her wife, however, she could study this further. But most importantly, she could finally give her mija more of the love and attention a growing witch truly needed. She quickly jotted down a note to continue studies of this subject, and to dive deeper into the fundamental differences between witch and human.

After all that had happened today, she decided to step outside for a short breather.

“Heyyyy Camila, where ya going, hoot?”

“Hey Hooty, just gonna take a short walk” she smiled faintly at the house demon.

“Alright, but when you get back do you wanna hear about my day? There was a flying-”

“It’s getting late, maybe we can talk tomorrow.” She chuckled and waved him off. With that, Camila strided off into the Gladiolus forest. A quick walk always helped clear her mind.

She unhooked an object from her necklace, and grasped it in her palms. Even in the dense forest, the stars still shone through. Lights glinted off of the eye of the key. Eda entrusted Camila with the responsibility of the portal. After all, it was the way to her past home. Despite her striving to leave her family behind, she reluctantly made sure to check in every year.

Sometimes, it was nice to just visit Earth. She knew that if anything terrible happened to the Isles, her family would always be safe. She rubbed her thumb on the eye, a hopeful expression entering her face. Camila hooked the key back to her necklace, letting memories wash over her.

As she continued her short trek, she felt the forest stirring more than usual. Despite how long she had lived on the Isles, the redness of the trees always gave her some form of unease.

She heard a twig snap in the distance. Masked figures on the ground. More flying in the sky ahead. A small, red demon in front leading.

Camila turned to race back.

“Edalyn!”

__

After putting her daughter and King to bed, Eda slumped her way to her and Camila’s room. Just as she was ready to fall into bed, she heard magic spells being cast off in the distance. Jolting to her window, her eyes burst open.

“Looks like Lilith finally wants to give her old sister a visit. About time.” she murmured, giving a slight smirk. Despite not seeing her sister, she knew from the dozens of uniformed guards riding in the air above the Gladiolus forest that the Emperor’s Coven was here, and she couldn’t be far behind. Squinting her eyes, she saw a small red demon leading the air raid, and more guards scampering through the thick red forest below.

As she turned to grab her staff for what would certainly be a quick, effortless battle alongside her house demon Hooty, her blood curdled at the scream of her wife in the distance.

Her heart racing, and maternal instincts kicking in, Eda ran to Luz’s room, where the child and King were still fast asleep. Eda rushed out an unconsciousness spell on Luz and King, making sure they wouldn’t be awake for what was to come. She scooped the two up in her arms and darted to the other side of the house.

Eda had been so busy lately with selling potions and finding human trash, that her storage room was filled to the brim with unorganized garbage. At any other time, Eda would love the sight of garbage. But she had to protect her family now.

There was a short closet hidden at the end of the room, currently blocked by layers of waste. She thrust it open, and gently set down her daughter and King in front of many valuables that the residents of Isles would kill for. She hexed the door closed, sealing it off to anyone but herself, and bolted back out the room.

In her panic, Eda didn’t notice a small, brown-haired child. Sitting next to the door, head in her own two arms.

“Alright Hooty, where’s my wife and how many of these knuckleheads are there?” She faced Hooty outside, only the stars illuminating the deafeningly dark forest. 

“She went for a waaaalk, not toooo far. I’d say there’s about, hmmmm, fifty?”

“Great. You protect the house, I need to find Camila.” She turned away, casting some light spells to brighten the area. "Oh, and Hooty?"

"Yeeees? Hoot."

"Eat every guard you can."

Eda the Owl Lady, with life and a new-found hope pulsing through her veins, sprinted into the deep forest, ready to take on any simpletons in her way. For every member she easily knocked out or scared into running away, Eda couldn't help but wonder. If these weaklings really were the Isles best, how powerful could Belos be these days? It only took a simple fireball to knock out most of them, with their own aim leaving much to he desired. Perhaps Belos's attention was elsewhere.

Her thoughts of past actions were stopped dead in their tracks when she saw Camila running toward her.

"Cami! What happened?"

"I don't know, I was just going for a walk and then-"

"There's no time! You need to get back to the house, Hooty will protect you. Luz and King are safe. Looks like Belos sent out his lackeys for a little fight. Perfect timing to see if that elixir really worked by kicking some EC butt. Go!"

Camila nodded and continued to dash back home. Eda’s confidence wavered a bit, knowing her esposa could easily be killed by even the clumsiest coven member. She shook her head, remembering that Camila was one of the smartest people she knew.

Eda continued to push through, casting simple fire spells on the guards, and on occasion some restraining spells to take advantage of the forests' dense flora. Some guards, she opted to just punch out. She knew the worst was yet to come, however.

After around ten minutes, she noticed all land attackers were either knocked out or retreating. In the sky remained twenty or so witches, some closing the distance to Eda's house, and a few approaching the Owl Lady herself.

She boarded her palisman and took flight toward her own attackers, knowing Hooty would easily slaughter any guard that dare approach the demon. Eda noticed that the members in the sky had stronger magic. She was almost honored that Belos cared enough to plan an ambush on her residence, then realized that she hadn’t done anything particularly illegal recently. Well, nothing that the patrons of Sternham would know anyways.

None of the airborne guards stood a chance, only a few managing to graze Owlbert with the occasional laser spell. Mindlessly taking them out, Eda’s mind wondered again. It had taken close to two decades for the Emperor's Coven to attack her, even though they always knew her location. What had she done now to set Belos off?

As more members fell through the thick trees, Eda shot her way back to her domain. Any guards left trailing her were easily bested by a fireball shot from the witch, not even bothering to glance back at her targets. She saw Kikimora, the famous assistant of Emperor Belos, still in mid-air. As Eda closed in, she noticed that she was dormant far above the house.

“Hey shrimp, what’s the deal with you barging onto my property?” Eda shouted, shooting a quick lightning spell towards Kikimora’s way. Kikimora drifted out of the way, not even turning to face the witch.

As Eda finally paused over the house, she could see what Kikimora was staring at. Eda had never seen Hooty this violent before, seeing dozens of guard members limping away from the house. A terrible feeling filled her stomach, something had to have gone wrong. Her bile sac’s capacity was draining fast as well, due to the sheer quantity of guards she took out.

Eda saw Kikimora start to soar straight down as the last of the coven members were either devoured or knocked out by Hooty. If anyone was gonna be a challenge to fight, it would be the red devil herself. Eda quickly followed.

Her body froze as soon as she landed. A bit in the distance, Camila was on the ground next to the front door on her backside. Even if Kikimora didn’t cast a strong restraining spell on Eda, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to move.

“Edalyn Clawthorne,” Kikimora approached the witch slowly. “it seems my little distraction worked.”

Eda wanted to remark back, but her vocal cords swelled shut at the sight of her amante next to the now resting Hooty, both still as the night.

“What’s wrong Edalyn, demon got your tongue?” Kikimora pulsed the constrictions. “Don’t act surprised dear Edalyn, this day was bound to come. It looks like your sister finally got her wish.” Kikimora’s voice had a deep undercut to it, knowing she was fully in control of Eda and Camila's lives.

“Her what?” Eda managed to squeak out, shaking her head. “Nevermind pipsqueak, what’s the deal with me still being conscious? Shouldn't you and your amazing guards be taking me in for petrification or whatever your guys’s deal is these days? Oh right, they’re all knocked out. Or dead.”

Kikimora chuckled under her breath and loosened the restraining spell. “Believe me Edalyn, I don’t care about your life one morsel. Lilith however, has made a deal with Emperor Belos.”

Eda started to back away as Kikimora slowly stomped forward. “Simply put, if you join the Emperor’s Coven, Belos will fully heal your curse.”

Eda’s mouth gaped open a bit at the words. “She, she wants me to join the-”

“Save the theatrics, Edalyn. If your sister were here, she’d relish in the opportunity to take you in. However, I’m not here for your life. I’m here for that.” Kikimora jolted her hand back at Camila’s body.

“Now, we both know that’s a human. We both know that she was in the Sternham Market near noon. Your human just so happened to reveal her ears, and we can now confirm that she is indeed connected with you. Belos has ordered me to gain any info I can on the human, and to take you and her back for further questioning.”

Eda readied a small fire spell. “Oh yeah, and why should I let you do that? I have a family here Kiki, if you even know what that is. If you even dare make another move, my house demon here will wake up and, well you don’t want to know the rest.”

Kikimora called Eda’s bluff, turning to the now resting house demon. “Let’s make a little deal here. You clearly have some way of accessing the Human Realm. Lord Belos wants that pathway. If you give me the information I seek, I will let you go unharmed. Belos will assume you bested me, and you won’t be attacked again.”

“We could test that assumption if you so please.” Eda spoke up, her knuckles cracking alongside a sly grin. “So, why don’t you just take me in anyways?”

Kikimora rolled her eyes. “Again, I don’t care for you as much as Lilith does. Belos only wants you because he doesn’t trust me to interrogate you. But I’m tired of this talking, Edalyn. How did she get here?”

Eda’s smile dropped. She knew there was no way out of this, and could sense that Kikimora truly only wanted the key. “Fine. Follow me.” She walked over to Camila’s body, wincing at her wife’s stillness. Eda quickly jumped back at the sight of her neck.

“No- it can’t be. It was here when I-” Eda cradled her wife’s neck, seeing the string around it fall to the ground.

“I don’t have all night, Edalyn. How did she get here?”

Eda saw a small flame in Kikimora’s eyes, then turned back to her wife’s body. “Well. It seems one of your genius guards has the key to the Human Realm.” Kikimora’s eyebrows perked up, while Eda continued.

“I found a key to the Human Realm deep within the black markets of Sternham. The seller said it was broken, but could be mended with years of intense healing magic. After paying an abhorrent amount of snails, I eventually discovered they weren’t scamming me. The portal actually worked. All their garbage was mine.” Eda stood up with a slight nostalgic smirk, and faced Kikimora.

“I found my wife there,” She gestured down. “though really, she found me. And ever since then, she’s carried the way back to the Human Realm around her neck. I always knew it was safe with her. Until now, apparently.”

Eda stretched her arms. “Well, better go search your guards for that key. Titan knows, maybe one of the dimwits went to Earth. Have fun with that.” Eda couldn’t show how devastated she was at the loss of the key, knowing her family took priority. She couldn’t bear to think what Belos wanted with it.

Kikimora could see in Eda’s eyes that she wasn’t lying. There were legends of a key to the Human Realm, but neither she nor Belos trusted in the conspiracies.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Eda jammed her finger into Kikimora’s chest. “If you and your little coven ever bother my family again, I will not hesitate to trap you in the presence of my house demon for the rest of your miserable life. Believe me, he’d love the company. Got it?”

Kikimora gave a small curtsy, unphased by the threat. “While I am flattered by your offer, I will simply inform Belos that you defeated me. Believe me, he has no interest in wasting any more time on your capture. I appreciate your cooperation.” Kikimora simply turned away, summoning rejuvenation spells onto the fallen guards and guiding them back south toward the Emperor's Castle.

Eda was quick to drop to her amante’s side, clutching her unmoving body. She didn’t even stop to ponder how Kikimora was so sure one of the guards had the key. Surely, it could be in Hooty’s stomach right now.

Eda didn’t realize that the whole ambush was just a diversion. A distraction that allowed one of the most powerful witches on the Isles to loot the Owl Lady’s possessions, as the house was completely unguarded. The broken string was enough to convince Kikimora that Belos’s orders had been fulfilled.

_There is another_


	2. Hybrid

The front door clicked shut behind Lilith. It was fairly easy to sneak into her sister’s house, as Hooty was busy withering the guards outside.

Frail weaklings, she thought. The top members of her coven couldn’t even defeat a simple house demon and a cursed, wild witch. Yet here she was, the new leader of the Emperor's Coven, relegated to rummaging through her sister’s belongings. She took off the mask that she used to bear as a simple member, casting it out of sight in disgust.

Her nose unconsciously scrunched in revulsion at the sight of the living room. To anyone else, a few books and other supplies strewn around would be acceptable. But it only made Lilith think of how much her sister must’ve fallen since their paths split all those years ago.

That was all about to change for the better. Kikimora shared in the mission briefing that Eda would be brought to Belos, who would heal the curse. Even though the pathetic guards had no chance against her sickly sibling, Kikimora could easily subdue her.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Lilith cast a small circle spell. A magic sack appeared, containing infinite storage. Lilith was ordered to only retrieve unfamiliar assets, as Belos didn’t see use for common trinkets. Other coven members would be sent in later to retrieve other items, but Lilith was the only witch he trusted with potential valuables.

Lilith observed the back wall of the living room, displaying a mess of undoubtedly stolen goods. She couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s antics, she never did change. After forcing a spare witch hand off the wall, along with some other items, she headed upstairs.

The first room on the right belonged to her sister, evident by its somewhat drab appearance. She noticed a large bed, why would Eda need this? Walking further in, she saw a picture of Eda and the human on the night-stand, holding up their index and middle fingers, smiling.

But in-between them was a young child, one with pointed ears. Looking closely at the child’s open mouth, Lilith spotted no fangs. They had a child together? It wasn’t out of the question, it looked as though the child took after them both. Belos would certainly be pleased to find out this information.

Not many valuables were evident, until she entered the closet at the back of the room. There, she spotted an unfamiliar name written on a box. “Camila’s Stuff”, in scrawled out ink. The human. When opened, many human trinkets were evident. She quickly grabbed them all, and left for the hallway.

Immediately to the left was a much smaller room, filled with a small bed and a few toys. The child’s room. Even Lilith couldn’t bear to steal from a child, but she did notice writing on a loose piece of paper. Doodled across the entire length were three letters, “Luz”. The hybrid. Looking over the rest of the floor, Lilith recognized a few toys from her childhood. She reminisced back on how her and Eda used to play pretend with them all day. Lilith allowed a smile to run across her face this time, knowing that her sister would be coming to her true home soon.

Heading downstairs again, Lilith spotted a small study. She flinched at the sight, seeing multiple books and potions strewn across the ground. There were some papers on a desk at the back of the room, scrawled on them were various medical terms. Assassin notes, perhaps?

Lilith continued to question the purpose of this disorder, until her eyes locked onto a single feather. An owl feather. Her skin started to tingle, a flash of heat flying down her spine. Whoever worked here wasn’t trying to kill someone, they were studying Eda’s curse. It never occurred to Lilith that her actions as a teen had long-lasting consequences, until that large quill was staring her dead in the face.

She swallowed her guilt and re-focused on the mission at hand. Since the only potential valuables here were potions, which Belos had plenty of access to, she turned to head out of the room empty-handed. As she started out, however, her eyes quickly glanced at a whiteboard with three images. The bottom two made sense. A single lung, then a lung and a bile sac. The top one was a rare sight to behold, however.

Two lungs. As was taught in school, witches of old evolved with two lungs. However, history didn’t exactly reveal the specifics of mutation into a bile sac. What gave Eda such an interest in this seemingly trivial fact of history?

Cautiously moving toward the image, she noticed the unfamiliar left lung was a bit smaller. Odd, she remembered the diagram in school showing the lungs as identical. Lilith’s eyes thrust open in realization. Eda was trying to give a human access to magic.

Lilith pondered on this as she checked the kitchen and other small rooms. A few unfamiliar items, she assumed from the putrid trash slugs, were of interest. But the last room left was at the back of the house. Peeking inside as she cracked the door open, her face flushed at the beholding sight.

The walls were flooded with objects foreign to the coven leader. As her eyes trailed up the edges of the room, her body carefully drifted toward the empty middle. Her focus was partially snapped by the muffled scream of what she assumed to be a pitiful guard.

Lilith slowly gathered objects from the perimeter that caught her eye most, such as a faded red half-circle attached to a wooden stick, and a small, hinged object with two glass panels. She almost felt a pang of guilt as she gathered up the numerous trinkets for Belos, but remembered that Eda would no longer need this junk once she joined the Emperor’s Coven. Eda would be whisked away from this pitiful life, no longer needing to live life as an embarrassing wild witch.

As Lilith was picking up a small rubber band, shaped into some sort of creature, her body went stiff. What about the human, and the hybrid? Lilith didn’t care about either of their fates, but Eda surely had an attachment. She shook her head and remembered that these were trivial, Eda would forget about them as soon as she learned the great opportunities that lie ahead. The prospect of healing the curse would sway her to the Emperor’s side.

Reaching the backside of the room, Lilith noticed a rectangular, white object stick out amongst the piles. A stack of papers, all bound together by a small piece of metal in the top left corner. What called out to her, however, was the sprawled out text in red on the front page.

DO NOT READ. BELOS HAS HEXED HIS BODY TO PREVENT THE HARM OF A WITCH.

Her body ceased at the mention of her lord’s name. This did not come from the Human Realm, and she should not be seeing this. She sat down on a few boxes, and prepared to flip through the rest of the pages. She had been quick through the house to this point, a moment of rest couldn’t hurt.

Nothing could have prepared the witch for what was present in these papers. Diagrams of the Emperor’s Castle were drawn out first in immaculate detail, with several strokes of ink hastily drawn over numerous hallways and doors. This was much more elaborate than any she had seen in any official documentation. There were many rooms laid out that had never been mentioned, most in parts of the castle that she was denied access to. Most prominently were numerous bright red paths drawn to Belos’s throne room.

The rest of the booklet was filled with a long manifesto, with no credit to an author. Reading through it, it first described details of how corrupt the Isles are. Information on crime rings, hidden towns, and deals made with officials to gain power. She recognized a few of these, but what seized her attention was the fact that Belos seemed to be connected with many of these illegal operations.

The last few pages consisted of a complete breakdown of why the current coven system is inherently flawed, and that Belos crafted the system to purposely disarm witches. It read that while any witch can create a coven to encourage the development of a specific track of magic, this system in reality is designed specifically to weaken the bile sac.

The bile sac must be nurtured with all forms of magic to remain healthy, instead of the common belief that studying only one track strengthens a witch’s power. In actuality, if only one form of magic is practiced, the heart will lower its energy output to the bile sac. The excess energy is used to produce additional blood and nutrients for other parts of the body.

While a witch can restore a bile sac’s power by practicing multiple forms of magic, the vast majority never have this chance. The sealing of magic to one type is what makes Belos’s rule definite. Even if a witch discovers the truth, they would not be able to reverse this seal and unlock their stolen potential.

This is how Belos cemented his rule. The prospect of a witches life being extended excited everyone, but nobody knew what they were giving up. Bold, false claims of wild witches being weak, history rewrote to demonize their allegedly primitive ways. Modern witches live a life that past civilizations would only envision in their darkest nightmares.

Lilith dropped the paper, paralyzed by this immense revelation. This wasn’t a baseless conspiracy fueled by rage. Lilith always knew she and Eda were different. The Clawthornes had their family members practice all forms of magic, and this tradition did not end with the rise of Belos. Their power had to be kept a secret so the Clawthornes could remain an elite family.

This is why her and Eda were always able to best their opponents during Grudgby, and win courtyard brawls that didn’t abide by any rules. Not because their family lineage had any inherent advantage over other witches, but because they kept tradition alive. Belos never seemed to question Lilith’s power when she joined the guard, which now raised many red flags in Lilith’s mind.

She picked the paper back up, and finished the last few paragraphs. It stated that Belos must be stopped at all costs, as his actions will lead to the end of witch-kind. The writer theorized that if he is not stopped, the bile sac’s of future generations would eventually be drained entirely, leading to the end of widespread magic. All bile sacs would be harvested, for a purpose unknown to the writer. Emperor Belos would have complete control over the entirety of the Boiling Isles.

Lilith didn’t want to put her entire faith in a rough stack of papers she just discovered. But everything lined up perfectly. This is why the Emperor’s Coven is so weak compared to her and Eda. Belos wants the submission of every witch. To dominate every creature living on the Titan. The coven’s don’t allow a witch to become more powerful, they allow Belos to gain all power.

She clutched her head in despair, a massive throbbing blocking out any coherent thought. Lilith had no power to defeat Belos, she knew his strength was unmatchable. She was furious at herself for reading the manifesto, wishing she had heeded that warning on the front.

The warning. His physical body was hexed against only witches. There was no hope for her to bring back order, no witch would believe her. All of her anger at her fellow coven members instantly vanished, replaced with a sobering pity. It was never their fault that they weren’t powerful, they just followed the orders ingrained since childhood.

Lilith clutched her stomach in a dark pain, she didn’t deserve to be at the top. Every other witch would be on the same level as the Clawthornes. If it weren’t for Him. For His eventual domination of the Isles.

She stood up, shaking, mind completely numb. There was no hope. Belos already won. Even if his rule of the Isles were loose in the present, he knew it didn’t matter. As more time passed, he would have more cities begging for protection from monsters and other necessities for life, as they would no longer be strong enough to live on their own.

Lilith’s eyes were slammed shut, her brain continuing to sparkle in a mix of a thousand emotions. As she began to stumble out of the room, hands clutched in her now frizzled hair, one leg knocked into something. She opened an eye, and saw a small figure, with their head in their arms.

Lilith’s mind raced with an excess of questions, ill-prepared for this event. Was this Luz, Eda’s child? No, surely not. This was a separate figure entirely. As her eyes studied the figure, she realized their ears were round.

A human.

She bent down and delicately tapped the human on their shoulder, waking them up. As their head rose, Lilith realized that she was indeed staring at a human child. Her eyes were heavy, skin drained of any energy. Lilith, a master of swallowing her emotions after years of experience, stood up straight to garner the illusion of control.

Lilith peered down at the small child. “What is your name, human?”

“A-Amity.” Her eyes darted around a bit, her body lightly trembling. This tall figure looked like a normal person, but had pointed ears. Amity couldn’t move.

“My name is Lilith Clawthorne. Do you know where you are, Amity?”

“No.” The child replied meekly.

“Where do you live?”

“I don’t know.”

Lilith’s suspicions were right, this child didn’t belong here. But, it didn’t make sense. How could Eda miss an entire human in her house? She stood there in thought, looking away from Amity. Belos might be interested in another human-

Belos.

She can’t give Belos any more than what he requested, not now. Her mind wandered for a bit, losing focus on Amity. That plan, it wouldn’t leave her conscious. Now that she was able to reflect on the papers, she realized how much she hated Belos.

She had always despised that man. He never showed Lilith any respect, always asking for more to prove the Clawthorne’s honor. Her throat started to constrict at the thought of his actions, her eyes slammed shut . Was there really no way to put a stop to him?

Lilith’s eyes suddenly swelled back open, locking onto Amity. The child before her wasn’t a witch, but a human.

BELOS HAS HEXED HIS BODY TO PREVENT THE HARM OF A WITCH.

It’s well known throughout the Isles that a barrier spell functions by preventing any creature with a bile sac from moving into the blockade. But, a human couldn’t just kill the most powerful figure on the Isles without magic. That diagram she saw in the study was medically unfeasible, especially on a child, and would prevent a human from piercing Belos’s barrier.

But then she remembered, scattered about the study were a few books on the anatomy of humans. Lilith ignored them at first due to Belos’s request, but there was a purpose beyond him now. Studying the important distinctions between human and witch.

What if she could turn Amity into an artificial witch?

“Amity.” She bent down to the five-year-old. “Do you know what magic is?”

“I-I think.” Amity looked away, magic?

Lilith twirled her finger in a small circle, causing a small light to illuminate from her finger. “How would you like to be the first human to cast magic?”

Amity’s eyes were spellbound by the light, her mind unable to comprehend the sight she had only heard of in stories.

“Okay.” the child answered. There was no one around to help, so she couldn’t deny the request of this magical lady. Amity was hungry and exhausted. Whoever this lady was, she seemed nice. The first human to cast magic, the offer was exciting to the child, even if she didn’t show it.

“Very well. Walk with me, there is much to be done.” Lilith spun her finger in the direction of the plans, storing it away for later, deeper studies. She also stepped back into the study for a moment, stashing some books on human anatomy.

With that, Lilith and Amity quietly exited the back door of Eda’s domain. Lilith made sure to head east first to avoid the potential conflict of guards. It was much quieter now, but Lilith didn’t dare look in the direction of Eda’s house. Nobody could see Amity. Not for a long time. The two headed south, deep into the vast Gladiolus forest.

Amity stared in awe at the many sights of the forest at night, and stayed close to Lilith. Lilith stopped the two at a large clearing in the thick forest, near halfway between Eda’s house and the Emperor’s Castle. Here, the surrounding trees cast a broad roof over the ground. Lilith surveyed the surroundings, and gave a subtle nod.

“This will work. Amity, I will return in one day. Here,” she summoned a bag and pulled out a fried plant with light fairy seasoning. “I can sense your hunger.”

Lilith spun her fingers and cast a translucent bubble that surrounded Amity. She guided her into a nearby patch, and cast an illusion spell to cloak the child. “This will keep you safe until I return. There are no threats that can harm you. I will order two members of the Construction Coven to build your new residence. When I return, more will be discussed.”

With that, Lilith spun around and continued toward the Emperor’s Castle, leaving the scared child alone. Lilith forgot that Amity had no knowledge of the coven system, already seeing her as a resident of the Boiling Isles.

Amity reached out a hand in Lilith’s direction, as she had grown comfortable around the witch, but it was too late. She thought Lilith would stay with her, bring her to a safe place. She wanted to go home as well, but that seemed to no longer be an option.

With that, Amity reluctantly ate the foreign food, too tired to worry about its texture. She soon passed out from exhaustion, mind racing with confused questions.

__

The Emperor’s Castle was now in Lilith’s sight. Her heart dropped at a glimpse of the gates, dreading the thought of entering. She had never felt true intimidation from her home before, but the thought of facing Belos caused a deep anguish in her stomach. Lilith now carried the weight of a thousand debilitated witches within her soul, knowing she was currently the only witch close enough to Belos to lead any change.

Inside, she headed toward Kikimora. The two agreed to meet near the entrance for a debriefing. Lilith saw dozens of guards tending to wounds behind her, and no sign of her sister or the human.

“Lilith, I assume your mission was a success?” Kikimora acknowledged the Clawthornes presence, sauntering over to her.

Lilith clenched her fist, slamming it into the stone wall beside her with a deep anguish in her eyes. “Where is Edalyn.”

“It appears your sister was, how shall I say, not compliant with our wishes. That won’t be a problem, now will it Lilith?” Kikimora showed no signs of weakness in the face of Lilith, her commanding tone infuriating the witch.

“You said you would bring her here. No, Belos ordered you to bring her here. What will he think when you not only failed to capture one of the most wanted wild witches on the Isles with a full fleet of guards, but you failed to capture that human, the entire reason we were sent out so quickly?” Lilith sharpened her eyes and forced a finger at the small demon, challenging her bold attitude.

Kikimora casually swatted away Lilith’s hand. “That is none of your concern, dear Lilith. Besides, you have what he really has been searching for.”

Lilith sharply stepped backwards, sensing no sarcasm in Kikimora’s voice. She was only ordered to steal valuables for her sister’s house, and wasn’t told to look out for any specific object.

Kikimora raised an eyebrow in a soft concern. “You do have the key right? From the human’s neck?”

Lilith confidently stared Kikimora down. “No. One of the guards must’ve taken it. I only focused on my mission, which was gathering items from the inside of my sister’s house, as Belos ordered. Speaking of which,” Lilith summoned the bag of stolen possessions, hoisting it over her back. “I must report to Belos now. Good luck with,” She waved to the guards, some of them now comforting each other. “all of that.”

Lilith exited, heading for Belos’s domain. She couldn’t hear what Kikimora was yelling about, but couldn’t resist a smirk. It was always amusing to watch such a tiny figure scream at guards who were four times her height. Her expression turned stone-cold, however, when she was reminded again of what she had read in those documents.

It was getting harder and harder to forget, to go back to what she didn’t know. The guards didn’t deserve Kikimora’s tiny rage, it wasn’t their fault that Eda had so easily trampled them. While both sides had access to all forms of magic, the guards still only studied one track. Now that she thought about it, why did Belos leave the Emperor’s Coven’s magic unsealed?

Lilith remembered back to when she first became a member of the top coven. Dark memories of loyalty being tested, only getting worse as she raised up the ranks. She pushed those thoughts deep down, refusing to let them control her again. Perhaps Belos never thought that a witch trained to be this dedicated would ever go against his rule.

The towering height of the door, the only thing now separating her from Belos, scrambled her mind. A fight-or-flight response rose deeply in the witch’s bones. She forced herself to focus, however, taking a deep breath to ground herself in this moment.

She knew now what her purpose was as the leader of the Emperor’s Coven. Lilith would be more observant of her surroundings in the castle, gathering all information she could to add to the plans. She had no frame of reference for how old the plans were, after all. And then one day, her and Amity could bring the Isles back to its forgotten glory.

Her knuckles thumped against the cold metal door. Lilith was welcomed in by the Emperor himself, and she sensed no present threat. But inside, she knew something could slip out of her mouth at a moment’s notice. She bowed in his presence, fighting through the mental anguish.

“My liege, I have brought you many artifacts from Edalyn’s domain.” She handed him the bag of stolen goods, making sure to keep her hand steady.

Belos accepted it, and sauntered back to his throne. He pulled out a plastic cube of some sort, one end had a wire sticking out that ended in a circular piece of metal, and the other end had two long pieces of metal sticking out. “Did you learn anything of interest about the Owl Lady’s residence?”

Inside, Lilith’s mind was racing. His voice cut deep into her skull. She chose to fight on, and tell the truth to her Emperor. “There is one detail, sire, that you might find interesting.” Lilith hesitated for a fraction of a second, but continued knowing that this would gain her more credibility with Belos. “It appears that Edalyn and Camila, the human, have a child. Her name is Luz.”

Belos put down a greasy, rectangular box filled with a rotting circle, and stared into Lilith’s eyes. “A child? Did you see her at all?”

“No, sire. But it appears that she is both human and witch. There were pictures around the house, and she had pointed ears. But no fangs.”

Lilith could sense a deep, unreadable emotion within Belos, as the room stood still. He fidgeted with a small square of glass. “A hybrid.” He rose from the throne, approaching Lilith with intent.

Lilith’s soul sank. Did she say something wrong? Maybe she should run, this could be the end of her life. Or fight back? Maybe she shouldn’t have made Eda’s child known. What if Belos could see the fear in her eyes, or maybe deeper beyond the fear he could sense the burning hatred?

Belos spoke slowly, deep in thought. “Very well. Please write any extra details on the Owl Lady’s residence in your report. You are dismissed.”

Lilith quickly took a bow once again, and methodically strutted out of the room. She had expected further questioning, but was relieved to be released from his clutches. She finally felt like she could breathe, that everything would be okay. She could focus on the preparations for the next day.

Before leaving the castle, she had one room to visit. The bile sac storage room. Since it was so late at night, no guards were present. Belos had bile sacs from deceased witches stored in this room, with hundreds of the organs lining the walls.

The bile sac is a self-sustaining organ, it lives long beyond its disconnection from the heart. Belos’s reasoning for this room was sound in theory. If a member of the Emperor’s Coven is injured, there will always be a bile sac that matches their blood-type ready to be inserted.

However, this was a rare occurrence. If a coven member’s bile sac was ruptured, they would usually be killed, petrified, or expelled from the coven for showing signs of weakness. Lilith grabbed the closest one, shuddering at the sight of it, and left quickly. But she couldn’t help but wonder, were all these bile sacs stored for a deeper purpose?

As she headed toward the castle's exit, she ventured by Kikimora again. The demon’s little eyes pierced into Lilith’s soul. All guards were now stiff in a block formation, as Kikimora searched every one of them for the key to the Human Realm.

Lilith didn’t even spare a passing glance as she ventured outside, toward a site of nearby Construction Coven members. It was turning dawn now, but the witch felt restless. She started to develop theories about how to transform Amity into an artificial witch, writing on her scroll as she moved with purpose. She was a Clawthorne after all, the impossible was possible with her bloodline.

__

Kikimora, enraged by the loss of the key, had to stop herself from storming into Belos’s room. She impatiently knocked at the door, and was welcomed in by Belos.

“Ah, Kikimora, come in.” She noticed a distance in his voice.

Kikimora hesitantly started. “Sire, I regret to inform you that the path to the Human Realm you were seeking has been lost.”

Belos sat back in his throne, unmoving. Kikimora paused for a second, but continued when she sensed no threat in his posture.

“It appears that the rumors of a key opening a portal are true. I have searched the guards, and many that advanced on the ground saw a key around the humans neck. I was unable to capture Edalyn or the human. I did, however, force the Owl Lady to tell me the truth of the key’s origins, which I will detail in my report later. I will be interrogating all members that came back alive on this mission further, but I am not sure if any of them are stupid enough to keep something of this importance from you.”

Belos again stagnated in his seat, and began to speak. “The Titan feels that the key is not important at this time. You didn’t receive the Owl Lady and the human?” He enunciated calmly, giving Kikimora a deep unease.

“Edalyn Clawthrone and her house demon defeated all the guards, therefore leaving me unable to capture the two you requested. However, if you wish, I can-”

“There is no need to worry about that, Kiki.” Belos didn’t stand, but shifted his torso toward the left, cupping the bottom of his mask with his left hand. “Lilith informed me of something she found. Or, someone.” He paused for another moment. “Luz. She is the child of Edalyn and Camila, the human.” He stood from his throne and faced backwards.

Kikimora remained silent for a moment, then spoke slowly as realization hit her. “She is a human and a witch? I see. Perhaps she has greater powers than the Clawthornes. We can prepare her to lead the New, while searching for the key to the Human Realm.”

Silence filled the room, as the fire torches crackled on. The future was coming into focus for the Empire. Belos spoke again. “Yes. She shall be of great service to us. However, there is one issue.” He turned to face the demon again. “While I am sure the Owl Lady is strong enough to train the hybrid on her own, she will no doubt feed propaganda against our rule to her. We must convince the hybrid’s parents to enroll her into Manubrius.”

Kikimora quickly gave a nod. “Yes my liege, I shall talk with the school board. To my knowledge, there are a few witches that go to each residence around Sternham to advertise their academia. I can request a special script from them to share at Edalyn’s domain.” Kikimora summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. “What do you wish for them to say?”

Belos rose from his throne and clasped his hands behind his back, starting to strut around the room. “Inform the advertisers of the hybrid’s special nature, and that the parents would be making a grave mistake not enrolling her. Ask them to focus on the social aspect of school, how otherwise she would grow up alone.”

He paused for a second, focusing on the thin air in front of his face. “We are able to pay the school for this service, so please deliver Snails to encourage their skills. Ask them to pay Edalyn and the human, if their marketing skills aren’t strong enough.”

Kikimora finished transcribing her Emperor’s wishes. “Is there anything else, my liege?”

Belos ceased movement. “That is all for the script. However, I have additional requests for the school board. The hybrid shall be assigned more difficult classes. All of her academic reports, and any other actions of interest, shall be sent directly to me.”

He turned his head toward the red demon. “I have a special task for you, Kikimora. You shall take notes on the hybrid at her home, studying her actions. You will stay hidden, letting her grow up without any known interference. When I deem her ready, you shall make contact and convince her to join the Emperor’s Coven. Is that clear?”

“Yes, my liege. I shall complete these actions and report to you. I look forward to studying the hybrid further, and determining her potential.” Kikimora pulled out a scroll, preparing to talk with the Manubrius administration.

“You are dismissed. Do not fail me again.” Belos threatened, though he was internally relieved at the failed mission. Luz would lead the New.

__

Lilith arrived the following day to the completed house, with nerves running through her mind. Walking inside, she saw everything set to her specifications. The main room had a bed, a kitchen section, a table, a refrigerator, a bookshelf, and empty space in a corner for potential additions. There were two small rooms in the back of the house as well, a bathroom and a storage closet.

Satisfied, she sauntered back outside to where she hid Amity. Lilith released the sleeping child from her bubble, then quickly cast an unconscious spell. Lilith figured out how to give Amity a source of magic after studying the human anatomy books that morning, and the process was quite simple. She had to be quick, however. Her days were more busy now that she led the Emperor’s Coven.

Before bringing Amity inside, Lilith cast a permanent cloaking spell on the house. Nobody could know it’s here. The magic took a lot out of her, but it replaced the residence’s appearance with surrounding trees.

Lilith lied Amity down on the table, and pulled out some small pieces of paper she had written the procedure down on. First, she sedated Amity with a numbing spell. Lilith closed her own eyes, and summoned a spell to disconnect her left lung’s pulmonary artery and main bronchus, temporarily leaving the lung in stasis.

Taking a deep breath, she summoned the bile sac stolen the day before. The sac itself was useless in this operation, so she disconnected the bile tube from it. The bile sac keeps the bile tube functioning, meaning that once the bile tube is disconnected, it has a short amount of time before it is unusable. Lilith had to be quick.

In witches, the bile tube is a complex, small organ that is responsible for the flow of magic. It is the sole connection of the bile sac to a witches body, creating a link between it and the heart. The heart outputs energy through one side of the tube, where it is transformed into magic and deposited into the bile sac.

The bile sac is never filled entirely, however, limiting itself based on a witch's genetics. The capacity grows during adolescence, though no witch has been documented with a full bile sac. Any bile tube can be transferred between witches with no danger of organ failure, as it functions independently.

Lilith sat in the silent house with her eyes still shut. She suspended the bile tube in mid-air with a spell, and began to deeply focus on the location of Amity’s left lung. Her eyes shot open, pupils slamming to the back of her head. She used a rare form of oracle magic, where a witch can temporarily envision a nearby area without their ocular vision. Many witches were intimidated by this spell due to the immense amount of magic syphoned from the user, but Lilith knew this was the only way to succeed.

She pointed her right index finger toward the left lung, seeping the bile tube into Amity’s body. Lilith’s face continued to strain as she directed it toward her target. Her other hand cast a medical fusing spell, rejoining the heart and left lung, and completing the procedure.

Lilith gasped loudly, the magic overwhelming her, and she quickly released the spells. She dropped to the floor, losing consciousness.

__

Eda dropped to her amante’s side, cupping Camila’s neck in her own hands. She didn’t care about anything else right now, ignoring that Kikimora could turn back around and kill them both at any second.

Camila’s eyes twitched open, as she stared at the drained face of her wife. “E-Eda? What happened?”

Eda gathered her wife into a deep embrace. “Y’know, I thought I was gonna have to use the potion. Titan knows I wouldn’t let you leave me.” Eda helped Camila up, and stared into the forest. Kikimora continued to walk away from the house, with many guards stumbling around her. Eda turned back to her wife. “C’mon, let’s head in.”

The smile Eda had from Camila’s recuperation dropped as soon as she saw the living room, seeing many possessions missing.

“¡Ay bendito! What happened? Is Luz okay?!” Camila started to bolt off, but Eda placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

A sneer grew on Eda’s face. “I knew that demon wanted more than just the key. One of her moronic guards must’ve snuck in to snatch our junk. Luz is in the storage room with King, there’s no chance they even knew they were here.” Eda guided Camila toward the back of the house, taking inventory along the way. Whoever the dullard was, they only took useless scrap.

Eda trudged toward the back of the storage room, sighing at how much was missing. Her and Camila would have to focus on a new source of income. It wasn’t enough that she lost her one controllable passage to the Human Realm, but now there was even less human garbage to sell while they figured out their financial troubles.

She released the hex on the door, and smiled toward Camila. Luz and King were still out, the two kids embraced in a deep cuddle. “See? Perfectly safe.” Eda handed the two to Camila.

Camila strolled out of the room with Eda, but suddenly stopped in her tracks. She scrambled her hands to her neck, remembering what Eda said earlier. “Wait, the key? They wanted the key? Do they have it, Edalyn?!”

Eda turned to face Camila, setting both hands on her tense shoulders. “I don’t know, I think one of the coven nitwits has it now.” Eda shifted her head away. “Honestly, it was probably lost somewhere nearby in all that commotion. We’ll find out if Belos snatched it soon enough. Right now, all that I care about is that you and the kids are safe.”

They embraced each other again, then headed off to Luz’s room. Camila delicately set Luz and King down, as Eda released the unconsciousness spell. The two of them slumped over to their room, falling weightlessly into bed. Before falling asleep, however, Eda attempted to connect with the key.

When a witch forms an object with a power as intense as the portal, a part of their being is transferred into it. Eda learned how to trace this connection long ago, so she could never lose the only known way to the Human Realm. However, when Camila entered her life, she never felt the need to detect it again.

Eda hoped to sense it now, but was unable to detect its physical location. A deep sigh left her mouth, realizing that she could very well never see Earth again.

__

Lilith awoke from the floor, and instantly jolted up in shock. On the table, she spotted the bile sac and her notes floating just a bit off the table around Amity’s unconscious body.

“By Titan,”

The bile tube had filled Amity’s repurposed lung with small bits of magic already. Amity groaned, snapping Lilith out of her trance. She quickly summoned some pain medication, as she could view a small grimace on the child’s face. She had picked them up at the market the day before, knowing that it would take time for Amity’s body to adjust to its new purpose.

Lilith cast a tiny barrier spell on her notes, and placed them in Amity’s hand. Amity was holding the notes, entirely unaffected by the hex. Lilith’s eyes glowed in awe, knowing the first step to salvation was finally complete.

“How do you feel, Amity?”

Amity sat up slowly, gripping her side. “I’m hurting.”

“Here,” Lilith set the medication next to her. “This will help.”

Amity swallowed the pills, and slowly lied back down. “What happened?”

“Amity.” Lilith kneeled in front of the human, staring intently into her eyes.

“You can cast magic.”


End file.
